Something More
by Potato-san
Summary: We do know that Lucy is Natsu's best friend right? So, what does Lucy thinks about being Natsu's best friend? What if Lucy has hidden feelings for Natsu? This is a story about Lucy going through a painful love life. A/N: ONE-SHOT, SongFic RxR


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

* * *

''Something More''

Here I am, in my room, in my apartment. Still awake even though it's already 12:37 am. I just can't get up.

_I lie awake again…_

_My body's feeling paralyzed…_

I don't want to get up on this bed anymore. Because I know when I do, I would just then pretend that we're _just _best friends.

_I can't remember when…_

_I didn't live through this disguise…_

You would always tell me that _'I'm the best' _and_ 'you're the best nakama, Lucy!' _but I can't just hide the fact that I'm _just_ your best friend.

The words you said to me…

_They couldn't set me free…_

I feel the pang in my chest whenever you look at Lisanna with your onyx colored eyes.

_I'm stuck here in this life _

_I didn't ask for…_

I didn't ask for you to be my best friend. But you keep on forcing me to come with you when you have picked a job. I don't want to be _just _your best friend! I want to be _something more_!

_There must be something more!_

_Do we know what we're fighting for?_

I don't know if my feelings for you are one-sided but I need to tell you. If I tell you my feelings, I would then feel at ease. At least I've fought for something.

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

But every day you look at her. I don't think I can tell you. It makes breathing harder. I hate the way you look at her.

_With all these masks we wore_

_We never knew what we had in store_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

I was _just_ your best friend. And because of that, I have keeping my true feelings with a mask. And I never knew that my feelings were growing bit by bit, making it harder to compress this suppressed feelings.

_The storm is rolling in_

_The thunder's loud, it hurts my ears_

And now it's raining. Is heaven imitating my feelings? The thunder roared, making me yelp. At times like this I would have hugged the sleeping Natsu beside me but too bad. He's not here.

_I'm paying for my sins_

_And it's gonna rain for years and years!_

My tears were rolling down on my soft cheeks, the rain became stronger. The thunder's roaring louder, my heart is torn to pieces. Is the rain going to end?

_I've fooled everyone_

_And now what will I become_

_I have to start this over_

_I have to start this over_

I have fooled everyone, not really, but you're my only one! You're everyone to me. Will I be your best friend forever? I need to start everything over. I need to do something.

_There must be something more_

_Do we know what were fighting for?_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

I don't want to be your best friend anymore. Natsu, what does she have that I don't? Is it because of her hair? Her eyes? What is it? Or is it because we have different smells? Do you like her smell more than mine?

_With all this masks we've wore_

_We never knew what we had in store._

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

Natsu, I love you. Can't you see the way I look at you? Why can't you notice it? Is it because you're dense? Or is it because you're busy looking at her?

_I've fooled everyone_

_Now what will I become_

_I have to start this over_

_I have to start this over_

Lucy was now crying herself silently. The pouring rain and the roaring thunder makes her feel lonelier. With no one bombarding in her apartment, with no one sleeping on her bed without her permission, everything to her was sad. Her apartment was just a mere lonely, dark place.

_There must be something more_

_Do we know what we're fighting for?_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

Sniffs were getting louder and louder and her tears were falling harder and harder. Her breathing was unstable, her chest rose up and down. She was covering her eyes wishing for the tears to stop, but no matter what she does, tear after tear, they kept on falling.

_With all these masks we wore_

_We never knew what we had in store_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

Lucy fell asleep crying her heart's out.

_There must be something more_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

It is already 6:13 am. Lucy was still asleep. Apparently, dreaming about our favorite pink haired lad. You may think she is happy about being Natsu's best friend but then again she had worn the mask of being the _best friend _since the very beginning. She wanted something more.

''something...'' Lucy wasn't the girl who would tell the boy he loves about her feelings. She is a shy type of girl but, she still wanted to be something more. ''More…'' Lucy whispered quietly as a tear escaped from her eyes.

**_There must be something more_**

* * *

**Once upon a time, there was an author who was bored. Therefore, she had made this story! xD hihihi ~**

**Leave a review guys! Tell me what you think about it! And this is my first story here. Geehihi!**

**Disclaimer:and once again, I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**p.s: the song I used is 'Something More' by Secondhand Serenade**


End file.
